A Twist In The Story
by xbubblegumbitchx
Summary: When an unexpected guest shows up at the assembly of super hero's home (STARK tower), their lives are definitely for a twist as Tony Stark's past creeps up on him. Pairings: Tony/Pepper, Clint/Darcy, Thor/Jane, and the rest of the Avengers relationships are yet to be decided... R&R please!


_**A Twist In The Story**_

I don't own the Avengers…. Sad face.

Prologue: When Strangers Come Knocking.

It was just another close to normal night, after a long day for cleaning up some lost alien's temper tantrum (thank the gods not Loki's) the Heros retreated to the Stark Tower. Everyone seemed to have their own routines, Jane settled in the sofa with Dr. Banner, discussing the latest news in science while just about everyone else kept themselves entertained… In there own _special_ way on a stormy night.

Thor and Steve Rogers at opposite ends of the kitchen table staring at each other, each getting ready for the most important battle of their lives.

Arm wrestling.

"I've got 5 bucks on thunder hunk." Darcy Lewis casually said, sipping a beer, watching as the 'men' of the Avengers cured their boredom.

Her now long time boyfriend Clint Barron walked up behind her, his callused hands resting on her waist, "Really? Well my money is on the good ole' capin'." The archer smiled into her ebony hair.

"No way. I mean, sure hammer head and I have had our differences but he _is _the god of thunder." Tony Stark himself said confidently, nursing at his own beer. Darcy extended her hand and high-fived the super hero.

Thor smirked at the man in front of him, "Captain, art thou prepared to partake in the wrestling of the arms? Lady Jane I hope your thoughts are with me as I battle this war hero." he asked, rolling his shoulders back a bit, his voice raising to reach his girlfriend.

"Yes, of course dear." She waved a hand at him, quickly getting back to her discussion with Bruce.

"Oh, I was born ready." Steve smiled, running a hand through his perfectly combed blonde hair, then cracking his knuckles. The two joining hands, elbows glued to the table.

Amongst the fun Natasha and Peggy gave in and began to count, after all they do it is a bit easing to have fun once in a while, "One…Two…Th-"

"**Mr. Stark, a unidentified woman is at the door, requesting entrance.**" JARVIS's voice boomed throughout the room, even Jane and Bruce looked over the couch.

"Is their something I should know about?" Peggy jokingly asked Tony, who just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, can it wait?" he asked, a bit curious about who his visitor was.

"**She says its urgent, sir. Plus it is raining quite hard out. **" JARVIS answers him.

But before Tony could get up, Natasha walked towards the door. "Its okay, you all continue, I'll get it."

"Aw the Black Widow has a heart." Tony joked as his eyes wandered back towards the table where the Norse god and soldier were once focused again. The red-haired woman just scoffed and headed to the door.

After a moment or two Natasha came back with an unexpected guest, which changed the lives of the Avengers forever.

"Tony, I think you need to see this." The always serious, deadly, assassin came into the room with her hands shaky and her expression shocked.

"Can't you see the biggest battle ever is about to- wait who are you?" Tony asked, seeing the figure trailing Natasha.

A young girl, about the age of 18 stood in front of the gang. Her skin was tan and her hair was dark, wavy and dripping with rain, her body shivering yet curvaceous and lean. She had a army green colored jacket with a worn out t-shirt underneath which were both soaked through, her jeans ripped and tattered everything sticking to her from the rain. The young girl's face was doll-like forming a perfect heart, her skin wore no makeup but she seemed to beam with natural beauty. Her eyes were large and a unique soft brown, long brown eyelashes covered shaded her sight. Eerily similar to a certain metal super hero's.

The young woman smirked a bit, her arms folded across her chest as she answered, her voice ringing with a slight accent. "Nice to see you too, dad."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Well I have had this idea for a while, so I hope you like it! I am definitely continuing it, and I promise that the chapters will be longer once I get the story rolling. I hoped yall liked it!

Please give me some feedback, I'd appreciate it (:


End file.
